


lego 'art' for Incense and Cinnamon

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: A few 'illustrations' for MargaretKire's fic.





	lego 'art' for Incense and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Incense and Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670071) by [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire). 

  
  
Phasma and Kylo performing at the Faire.

  
Phasma spots the elves while she and Kylo take a break.

  
The elves stop for a group photo.

  
Phasma and Ren after a performance. Mitaka minds their gear.

  
Hux really wanted to see Kylo kill Phasma.

~~~  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time coming. I've wanted to do this for almost three years. Took me a little time to acquire some of the pieces, and then ... I just got distracted. But I found my way back and got this done. 
> 
> I hope to do a few more later. :)
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr. ](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/187130095015)(full-size pics there)
> 
> [My Kylux Lego tag.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)


End file.
